BORED
by XxNaleyfanxX
Summary: NaLeY Something is discovered will they be happy


"Babe I'm so board" Haley was sitting in the kitchen looking through the window, Tree Hill High had a day off

"Come and play NBA Live with me" Nathan was really happy just to be able to hang around the apartment playing video games

Haley trudged over towards the couch and slumped her body against Nathan's, she started tickling his back, which she knew all too well was his weak spot

"Hales I'm trying to play here"

"Why don't you play with me" Nathan paused the game and turned towards Haley

"ok then" He leaned in and crashed his lips against hers for a minute Haley allowed it but soon pulled away

"I didn't mean like that Nathan" she wrapped her arms around his neck "I thought we could play a game of 20 questions, for every basket I make I get to ask you a question and the same goes for you"

"Ok but for every basket I make I get a kiss" Haley leaned forward and whispered into his ear deal

A couple of minutes later they were well into the game, WHOOSH Haley had scored a basket

"Ok how did you do that" Nathan was shocked that Haley had actually made a basket never-mind a pretty decent one

"You're not the only big shot around here, now on to my first question. Do you think I'm good in bed?"

"Well you don't snore but you do pull the covers off me so I'd give you a 6 out of 10"

"Nate you know I didn't mean like that"

"Are you still worried about sleeping with me? Nathan was cut off guard he thought they'd gotten over this

"It's just, do you think I'm as good as all the other people you've slept with, I mean come on you lost your virginity at the age of 14 ,with my sister"

"Now come on that was below the belt, I didn't know at the time I was going to fall head over heels in love with you and for you being good you're the best I've ever had and do you know why because I'm in love with you I wasn't in love with all those other people that was just sex but when I'm with you its about showing you how I feel

Haley had started crying half way through his speech that had been the first time he'd ever told her how he really felt. After letting it sink in, she started kissing him passionately

"I love you so much" she said in between kisses

"I love you too but aren't we supposed to be playing a game your gonna need all your energy" Nathan said with the famous scott smirk fixed on his face

"Shut up and just kiss your wife"

After about 10 minutes of making out they got back to the game, Nathan scored every couple of minutes but Haley hadn't scored again and she had a really important question to ask him.

"Ok I'm never going to score again so I'm just gunner ask my question" Haley said

"But that's cheat" Haley cut him off

"What would you do if I was pregnant because I think I might be?"

The room fell silent you could hear the birds singing outside, the splashes of water from the pool, this was the reaction she was most dreading silence so she thought of the only thing she could do try to explain

"I'm really sorry Nathan I never meant for any of this to happen and I know you're probably really mad at me right now"

Nathan started to talk "Hales if you are pregnant, first of all it isn't your fault it takes two to make a baby and second of all we'll deal with it together, to be honest I'd love to be a father"

"So you don't hate me?" Haley quietly asked

"That's impossible I could never hate you, come on" Nathan holds his hand out for Haley to take "lets find out if we are having a baby. Have you got a test?"

"Ye in the bathroom"

They walked hand in hand to the bathroom and Haley did the test, the test that showed them if their lives would be changing forever.

"Is it done yet" Nathan asked

"Nate it takes a couple of minutes you seem more anxious than me"

"I am a little bit anxious but I think its mostly excitement I mean if you are pregnant and it's a girl then I'll get to be the protective father but if its a boy I'll be able to teach him basketball and how to be a player"

"Nathan if we are having a baby and it's a boy you cannot teach him how to be a player" Nathan cut her off

"But if I wasn't a player you would probably never have fallen in love with me" Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley's waist

Haley smiled "it should probably be done by now will you look please"

"Ye sure"

Nathan walked over to the test and looked at the results after letting what it said sink in he walked over to Haley and said

"You're going to be a mommy" Haley's eyes opened wide with delight, she jumped straight into Nathan's awaiting arms only to be interrupted to the sound of their friends barging through the front door

"Nate you don't mind if we keep it to ourselves do you just until we tell our parents"

"Of course not mom to be"

Haley discarded of the pregnancy test and she and Nathan walked in to the living room

"There you are hope you haven't been doing anything I wouldn't do" Brooke said

"Brooke please that's my brother and Haley's practically my sister" Lucas said scrunching up his face

Everyone started laughing but soon settled down to play a game of truth or dare Brooke's idea of course

"Ok Peyton you're up truth or dare" Brooke excitedly asked

"Errrrrrrrrrr dare"

"Ok I dare you to answer the question that's on everyone's mind, we all know that you slept with Jake before he left so who's better in bed him or Nate?"

"Nice" Tim shouted

Everyone else shouted "COME ON"

Peyton's face went as red as a tomatoes until she finally shouted "Nathan's better in bed than Jake"

Brooke and Tim started laughing, everyone else just sat there until Haley spoke up "Come on who's up next"

So the game carried on from there everyone seemed to be having a good time until Brooke dared Nathan to answer the question

"Have you ever got anyone pregnant?"

"What kinda question is that?" Nathan began tensing up and Haley realised

"Ill answer this Nate" she said before kissing him on the cheek and standing up

"When you guys came over earlier me and Nate had just found out that we were going to have a baby"

Smiles spread across everyone's faces

"CONGRAGULATIONS"

Nathan, Tim and Luke did the shake of the hand and the guy-hug while the girls broke down into tears

"Oh my god your gunner me a mom and Nate's gunner be a dad awwwwwww that is soooooo sweet"

Not long after everyone left to give Haley and Nathan some time alone together to discuss what they were going to do

"I'm so sorry babe that they found out"

"Nate it's ok really I'm happy about it"

Haley walked closer to Nathan and before they knew it they were ripping each others clothes off, but before Nathan would go any further than just making out Haley had to reassure him the baby would be ok

The sun shone through the window onto the naked bodies of the couple wrapped in each others arms on the couch. Haley and Nathan opened their eyes at the same time

"Good morning beautiful" Nathan leaned down and started kissing Haley

"Easy tiger we still got to tell our parents" Haley said before placing one last long kiss on Nathan's lips

"Well the thing I got a text late last night when you were a sleep and after the guys left our place they headed to the café and strangely enough our parents and Karen and Keith were there and Dim let it slip but the good thing is there cool about"

"Really"

"Really so you aren't gunner kill Dim cos Lucas said he was really bricking it" Nathan was laughing

"No I aren't going to kill him but I am going to kill you if you don't finish what you started earlier" Haley said cockily

"No problem ma'am" Nathan started kissing her till they fell a sleep in each others dreaming of what was to come.

THE END

P.S. THIS WAS MY FRIST EVER FAN FIC

PLZZZZ REVIEW- YOU CAN SEND THEM TO MY EMAIL ADDRESS IF YOU WANT BUT BE HONEST IF ITS RUBBISH PLEASE JUST 


End file.
